Just a friend or a lover?
by animelover11368
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha hav been friends for a while. Will frienship turn to love when senor year means never seeing each other again...REVIEW PLZ
1. Author's note

Authors Note 

Gomen Gomen minna-san! I had to delete the story considering that I wanted to start over considering that my first try was just too bad (I had writer's block), plus it seem it was going no where cuz ppl keep saying that they shouldn't hav started as frends but at lovers in the story…many ppl wanted the first story to go from rivals to lovers..but I just couldn't do that cuz kagome hac to first gain Inuyasha's trust to become lovers…the first story was gaining the trust..the 2nd is actually seeing where that takes them

Plz bear with me

GOMEN NASIA!


	2. daily Routine

**Just a friend or a lover **

**By**

**Animelover11368 **

**Disclaimer Don't own any Inuyasha thing…not even a poster of it…all I got was a small wallet picture. -- I know its so sad… **

**WARNING: PLZ READ THE PREVIOUS STORY TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY! I may write a small summary about the previous story however to know any details refer back to the story Unexpected Friend. **

**Summary on previous story: When Kagome and Inuyasha meet it was hate at first sight however as problems arise for Inuyasha it was Kagome to the rescue. To repay her, Inuyasha helped Kagome escape the life she always dreaded after her love ones said good bye to her. **

**Summary of this story: Kagome and Inuyasha have been there for each other for thick and thin however will they be there for each other when they are responsible for it. Having to graduate this year will they finally see if they're just friends or something much more? **

** Kagome has grown up since her first years in high school as well as her "boyfriend". Inuyasha and Kagome had grown close with each other however people thought it was more than that. They have change in many ways like with Inuyasha's hair reaching up to his waist. Kagome have also grown out of her punk ass cocoon into a beautiful lady. (She still acts like one though) Though they may be friends they still tease each other like Inuyasha being called pretty boy. As for Kagome, people would say that she could have been the new Kikyo in the school but she didn't date anyone after she broke up with Inuyasha. **

**At school aka the crowded building where teens had been put there to learn or to get the malls uncrowned. The last part is true you know since everybody works and go to schools so the malls and stores are empty for most of the days. Some people could say that it's a place where they torture kids by making their brains work. I agree with the last part > . **

** As Kagome walks the halls of the school she began to notice how the boys would stop to look at her. It gave her the creeps knowing that they didn't really care about her but just her body. Too bad she hasn't met a lot of people that doesn't care about her looks. **

** "Ohayou Kagome-chan!" Sango said as she spotted Kagome in the crowd. **

** "Hey Sango-chan how're you doing?" **

** "Nothing much but Miroku finally told me those magic words" **

** Kagome was so confused what the heck were the magic words. "Um is it Will you marry me?" **

** Sango didn't seem to hear since she was just daydreaming again. However someone else was… **

** He just happened to passed by to hear Kagome say this and he just stopped died. "Yo girl, I didn't know you were like that with Sango" **

** "What are you talking about?" **

** "You know, you asking Sango if you could marry her" Before Kagome could correct the mistake the bell rang. Sango snapped out of her daydream just enough to say good-bye before she ran to her class. The guy did the same while telling someone about Kagome being lesbian. Now that someone told someone else who told someone else. Before you know it, the whole school thought that Kagome was gay. Well except for Kagome, herself since she was trying her best to pass "Math A" geometry. **

**Inuyasha's class **

** "Yo man, no wonder you dumped that Kagome girl" Inuyasha's friend Mike told him as Mike entered the room. **

** Inuyasha was confused; he began to worry if Mike knew why Kagome and him hook up in the first place. **

** "What the heck you talking about Mike? What do you know about dating women when you haven't yet" **

** "Damn Inuyasha that just stung right here" Mike began to put his hand over his heart. "Well I found out that she was a lesbian so I figured you dump her because of that" **

** Inuyasha tried to hold his laughter but it just burst out. Memories from the past began to appear in his mind. **

**Flashback. **

**Inuyasha was shocked! No girl has ever insulted him and never called him ugly. (The real Inuyasha would never care if a girl like him or not. All he cares is that in a fight he would always win)"There's something wrong with this girl." He thought. "Maybe she ain't straight." Inuyasha soon began observing her. **

** He found her sort of childish. Her long hair makes her look pretty and makes her eccentric from all the girls. She looked as if she was disguising herself as a boy for having baggy clothes instead of those freaken tight clothes girls wear. However she looked like a girl by the way she stood and act. **

** Kagome could feel Inuyasha scanning her from head to toe. " Hey I aint the one checking me out!" **

** Inuyasha looked at her and then grinned "It aint my fault you're a lesbian" **

** Sango was well forgotten, as she got closer to Kagome. Sango could practically see Kagome getting madder and madder. She inched closer waiting for Kagome's move. **

** "I aint no lesbian you fucking dumbass!" Kagome yelled, as she was about to launch an attack wanting so badly to whip that grin out of his face. **

** "Kagome, stop it!" Sango yelled as she got Kagome's hand, holding her back for Inuyasha. A guy from behind Inuyasha told him something and soon left. Inuyasha and the guy went straight to lunch, not wanting to make any more trouble than it's worth. **

**Flashback ended (this is from Unexpected Friend chapter one) **

**"Oh ha ha she ha ha is gonna ha ha kill ha ha the person who ha ha started ha that rumors." (Translation: She is gonna kill the person who started that rum our) Inuyasha said as he remembered that incident just too well. **

** "What the heck you laughing for! I was pretty happy to know that she was single again but now this…" **

** Inuyasha finally calmed down but if anything reminded him of that rumor he'd start laughing again. "I feel so sorry for the guy who told everybody. May he rest in peace," Inuyasha told Mike while praying to the victim. He then turned to Mike and said, "You're lucky that you didn't start it" **

** Mike was now scared. "Um Inuyasha I was the one who told everybody" he said as he sat down in front of Inuyasha. **

** Inuyasha began to crack up again. "Well I know for one thing" **

** "What! She'd forgive me?" Mike asking as his life flashed before him. (It was pretty short since he hasn't lived that long) **

** "Nope you're gonna die so better start writing your will" **

** "Inuyasha! This isn't funny, now would you mind telling me why this is so funny to you!" **

** "Well because when I told her she was lesbian she began to fight me like she was an assassin." **

** Mike was as pale as a ghost. "Oh my god! I'm gonna die!" Mike turned around and held Inuyasha by the shirt. "You have got to help me man, I'm too young to die!" **

** "MR. MIKE! IF YOURE SO ATTACH TO MR INUYASHA, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" the teacher yelled. Everyone chuckled and giggled as they went back to work. **

** While Inuyasha sat looking at his blank loose-leaf (not bothering to pay attention like last year) he began to wonder about Kagome. He wondered if she was doing well better than last year. As he wondered he notice that people were whispering about him. **

** "Finally cracked, now he's gay with Mike" **

** "Didn't think a gay person could be so popular" **

** Inuyasha smack his head against the desk. "Oh great! Just great, now they think I'm gay!" Inuyasha thought as he continued to bang his head. **

** " Now he's nuts" **

** "I know right" **

** Inuyasha stopped not wanting to make the rumor then it really is. He glared at Mike the whole time in class. "I should really kill him but then again he'd be beaten badly by Kagome so better leave this to her." **

**Cafeteria aka place to met your friends. (The free period where people go to skip their classes) **

** Kagome meet everybody at their ordinary table. She found Miroku and Sango too busy looking at each other. **

** "Eww you two better get a room before I eat or I will puke on you" She told them as she went on line to get the icky lunch food. **

** "I can't believe I'm paying to eat this type of junk –sigh- I just go to G.O. store" Kagome had a better time in the G.O. store since they had ice cream as well as pretzels. "Now this is my type of food" Kagome began to munch on her huge pretzel as she went back to her seat. **

**As she went she can't help hear a lot of people whispering about Inuyasha. **

**"Man I heard he finally began to crack." **

**"Yea last I heard he was gay with his friend Mike" **

**Kagome began to laugh as she came to her seat. She found Miroku and Sango were still staring at each other. As she was eating she found Inuyasha seat beside her while taking a bit of her food. She immediately hit him for punishment but all he did was keep taking her food. **

**"HEY! This is my food so better back off" Kagome told him. He stops chewing the small piece of pretzel and took it out of his mouth. He held it in front of her making her want to puke. (> Dats so gross!) **

**"You still want it?" Inuyasha asked as if he didn't do anything wrong. **

** "Keep that thing away from me pretty boy!" **

**"Why are you guys arguing again?" Sango ask as she came out of her trance. Miroku too began to talk to them as if nothing had happened. **

**"Nothing, the pretty boy here took my food" Kagome said as she guarded her food from the intruder. "So what's the deal with you guys staring at each other? You know, if you like each other so much why don't you just kiss already." **

**Sango began to blush. "It's not like that Kagome-chan. We were just having a staring contest while we were waiting. I guess we didn't see you coming since we were betting each other a $1 for the winner. I happened to win" Sango stated as she held the dollar in the air. **

**"Yea right, I bet Miroku here is just getting ready to do it" Inuyasha said. As a reward, a 9lb textbook hit him. But this time it wasn't Kagome but Sango. **

**"Yo man don't mess with my girl" Miroku warned his best friend. **

**"What you talking bout? What you mean your girl" Kagome yelled hating the fact that they were treating her friend like an object. **

**"Didn't you hear? Sango and I hooked up just this morning" **

**"So that's the magic words…"Kagome thought as she kept listening. **

**"Soo Inuyasha I heard you became gay so when were you going to tell us" Kagome said totally changing the subject. **

**When Miroku heard this he began to move away from Inuyasha. He started to move towards Sango that he be practically on top of her. **

** "Damn Miroku don't tell me you're believing that gay shit" **

** "Don't curse Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped in the conversation. (Its not like she doesn't curse too right) **

** "Shit is another word for crap or poop so it's not generally cursing. Ha in your face peepy-chan. And by the way did you know that everybody also think you're lesbian. Well it's not like you weren't last year" Kagome just had enough from Inuyasha so she stuffed her pretzel in his mouth. **

** Inuyasha was taken back since he felt something in his mouth the moment he was finished talking. He tried to chew the food but found that the pretzel was just too big. He tried to take it out but he just couldn't. Kagome just looked away from him so she couldn't see him change to a mood ring. (Not literally into a mood ring but a person who changed colors) **

** "Kagome help him! He's turning purple!" Sango said as she tried to get that thing pretzel out of his mouth. She ran towards Inuyasha followed by her new boyfriend Miroku. They started putting their hands around his waist but nothing happened. The thing was that they were hitting him on the stomach rather then the normal area. **

** Kagome couldn't care less so she just stated "Good, maybe he'll turn into a grape and I'll just squash him like a bug" **

** "KAGOME! Please, he helped you with your uncle so don't you think you owe him" Miroku stated trying his hardest to help. (Kagome doesn't really owe his since she did help Inuyasha in another time **

** "Fine Ill help!" Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha's head was blue as the sky. (That means that they're no blood going in his head) She put her hands around his waist and just pulled her hardest. The pretzel finally got out and landed on someone's burger. It landed perfectly on the middle of the burger since that person had idiotically took the bread part since he wanted to put ketchup on it. **

** The whole group as that girl put the bread back on so she could eat it. Kagome put her hands on her mouth since she felt like she was gonna puke. (My story is getting weirder by every scene) **

** "Here" Inuyasha absentmindedly gave Kagome a paper bag. It seems he still don't know who nearly killed. Kagome gave a thanks however found that she just couldn't puke in the bag. I guess she didn't really need it…**


	3. The new kid

Hey everyone here is the 2nd chapter of my sequel -

Don't let me interrupt you from my blabber. - Sry that I took so long to make the

Chapter 2: New student Kouga

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

QUESTION, WHO WILL GET THE GIFT AND WHY AND HOW!

* * *

_On the previous chapter…_

_"Kagome help him! He's turning purple!" Sango said as she tried to get that thing pretzel out of his mouth. She ran towards Inuyasha followed by her new boyfriend Miroku. They started putting their hands around his waist but nothing happened. The thing was that they were hitting him on the stomach rather then the normal area._

_"KAGOME! Please, he helped you with your uncle so don't you think you owe him" Miroku stated trying his hardest to help. (Kagome doesn't really owe his since she did help Inuyasha in another time)_

_"Fine Ill help!" Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha's head was blue as the sky. (That means that they're no blood going in his head) She put her hands around his waist and just pulled her hardest. The pretzel finally got out and landed on someone's burger. It landed perfectly on the middle of the burger since that person had idiotically took the bread part since he wanted to put ketchup on it._

_The whole group as that girl put the bread back on so she could eat it. Kagome put her hands on her mouth since she felt like she was gonna puke. (My story is getting weirder by every scene)_

_"Here" Inuyasha absentmindedly gave Kagome a paper bag. It seems he still don't know who nearly killed. Kagome gave a thanks however found that she just couldn't puke in the bag. I guess she didn't really need it…_

Chapter 2: Transferred Student 

After the lunch period was done Kagome ended up stuffing the paper bag full of food. One reason is because Inuyasha ate all her food again (he still doesn't noe who tried to kill him earlier) and because she was going to bring some food to her siblings. (Tell you about it later)

Somewhere around the school 

Meet Kouga, the new transferred student. He knows that the girls love him but the problem is that their boyfriends don't. So far he has a pretty bad day. Kouga began to walk to his next class remembering the incidents he had been through.

Flashbacks 

Kouga was so agitated about his first day as he stood in front of the class. He had been home schooled for as long as he remembered, well that was going to end today. He finally got to go to a normal high school after begging his parents to go. (Well not exactly for he actually just acted dreadful in front of his parents until they got had too much.)

"Class I'd like you to meet Kouga, he has been home schooled until today. I don't want to hear another incident from you mister Naraku!" The teacher yelled to a black hair boy. (Yes Naraku is in the story) Everyone giggled as Kouga went to his seat. He heard many talks of him like how cute he was (from girls, not boys!) and how he looked manly. (Actually just imagined that part for himself…I know he is weird right now…I mean he didn't even make friends with anyone yet)

Soon after a few moments a girl came running to the class. The teacher yelled at her for being late and the girl kept saying "Gomen Gomen" to the teacher and the class. The girl soon sat down to her seat, her seat happened to be next to Kouga. As she sat down she turned her head to find an unfamiliar face. ( I dare u to guess who the girl is!)

"Who are you? Do I know you?" The girl asked as she opened her binder to copy the aim. Kouga doesn't know why but he seemed he couldn't stop staring at her. She had clothes much like his own yet at the same time it looked like the girl in man's outfit. (That should give you a hint…the girl is…)

"Um no I don't think so. I'm new here, by the way my name is Kouga," he said as he copied his math notes. (**His math notes**! Another hint, who had math 1st period!)

"Well Kouga welcome to the school. The name's Kagome" Kagome replied. (THE GIRL WAS KAGOME! BETCHA YOU DIDN'T GET IT! so nice to give you a thing to figure out)

"Well at least he isn't a pervert like Miroku and a jerk like Inuyasha. DAMN THAT JERK! He just doesn't quit being so arrogant! I wonder if the kind Inuyasha that rescued me was just a dream," Kagome thought, as she tried to do her class work. (I said TRIED. I didn't really help since Kagome sucks at math no matter what)

As Kouga finished his work he found Kagome practically killing the paper. It seems that she was having a hard time figuring out what the variable "x" represents. He took it upon himself to scoot over to help her.

"Wanna have some help?" Kouga asked as he glances at her paper. Kagome looked up hitting his face. (She don't look where she is going…remember that…I noe I'm like ruining your story and giving you clues)

"Oh my so sorry, I didn't mean to hit,"

"Its ok don't worry about it, not let me see what you need help on…" Kouga said interrupting Kagome. It startled Kagome since somebody (named Inuyasha) would have yelled at her for doing that. Kouga just help her like nothing happened even though his head kept stinging inside like a baseball bat just hit it. (Kagome has a very thick head :P)

Kouga ended up tutoring Kagome for the whole period since she just didn't get it. While Kouga was helping her, the girls in the class saw a way to hook up with the new kid. Just as they finished the bell rang. DING DONG DING. (Crappy bell ring )

"Thanks Kouga, I owe you one. If you need anything just ask," Kagome stated as she packed up. Kouga thought it over "Well spending time with you is good enough for me…how bout a tour of the school?"

"Um Kagome could you show me around the school if you got the time?" Kouga asked as they exited the room.

"Sure just tell me the time and date and I'll be there" Kagome said as she ran to her next class.

"Great then it's a date" Kouga yelled.

Kagome stop and rolled her eyes on him, thinking it was just a joke. As for Kouga, he was really happy to score some time to be with a hot chick. ( I hate pretending to be a boy cause it's a boy's point of view) Anyways as he walked to his class as gang of girls crowded around him.

"Hey Kouga could tutor me too?"

"Kouga pleeaase help me on math?"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

Kouga was getting all-woozy, for so many girls were asking him out. While that was happening, the boys just looked at him with disgust. They knew the girls like him but this happening to them is just too much.

"Yo that new kid is getting our girls" Naraku stated to the other boys. He happened to just speak what every guy was thinking. As they watched they found that Yoko started to jump up and down for joy. They soon realized after that Yoko had spotted a lunch date with Kouga.

"See you later Kouga" Yoko yelled as she went to class. Yoko however has a boyfriend, Sugio. He happened to have seen the event and began to be mad.

"Man who the hell does he think he is?" Sugio yelled to his group.

"Don't worry bout it, I'm sure he wont do it after we got through with him" Naraku replied having devilish in mind.

"What you have in mind Naraku?"

"Just thinking if the new guy would like to go for a swim if you know what I mean?" Naraku winked at his companions and began to make the plan.

* * *

Sry for the short ch. Ill try harder next time -- a really bad cliffhanger rite? 


	4. 2 boys, 1 girl

Hey minnasan…I guess that my story aint that popular as last time cuz by the 2nd chapter I had like 10 reviews… I guess ppl just don't like this fic anymore but don't stress! Atleast there are 2 ppl that reviewed my story

* * *

Chapter 3: Two boys, one girl 

Previous Chapter

"_Hey Kouga could tutor me too?"_

"_Kouga pleeaase help me on math?"_

"_Wanna go out sometime?"_

_Kouga was getting all-woozy, for so many girls were asking him out. While that was happening, the boys just looked at him with disgust. They knew the girls like him but this happening to them is just too much._

"_Yo that new kid is getting our girls" Naraku stated to the other boys. He happened to just speak what every guy was thinking. As they watched they found that Yoko started to jump up and down for joy. They soon realized after that Yoko had spotted a lunch date with Kouga._

"_See you later Kouga" Yoko yelled as she went to class. Yoko however has a boyfriend, Sugio. He happened to have seen the event and began to be mad._

"_Man who the hell does he think he is?" Sugio yelled to his group._

"_Don't worry bout it, I'm sure he wont do it after we got through with him" Naraku replied having devilish in mind._

"_What you have in mind Naraku?"_

"_Just thinking if the new guy would like to go for a swim if you know what I mean?" Naraku winked at his companions and began to make the plan._

Note to readers: the Previous chapter is a sort of flashback to introduce Kouga. The real chapter is when the Inuyasha-gumi is having lunch.

Kagome held the back thinking what the heck she was going to do with the bag. She sighed and put it in her pocket for later. Considering that Inu Yasha was ok again she begun to scan the cafeteria to see if there was anything to do. Inu Yasha kept bugging Kagome so she could help him with his homework. This meant her just doing the whole thing.

Back to Kouga aka the lunch date…

Kouga has been trying to help Yoko as best as he can but she was just too busy just staring at him. To see if she was really paying attention, he made up a plan.

"So X 8 cuz you do the inverse operation to –4 to get +4 that is added to 4" Kouga said finishing his problem.

"Yea" Yoko just stated. Kouga put his books aside him and asked her straight in the eye, "Hey Yoko you agree with me that 1+1 equals 4 right?"

"Yea" Yoko said while nodding, not realizing what she said. All she knew was that Kouga was a lot better than her boyfriend, plus having a lunch date with him first from all the girls made her so happy. "I could look at you all day," She thought as she sighed heavily.

"So Yoko is yea the only thing you could say?" Kouga thought beginning to like the game he was playing with her. He never knew that lovesick girls could be so funny.

"Yea" More nodding from Yoko.

"Yep, I thought so too" Kouga said as he stood up. He gathered his books and scan to see where could he sit. Kouga being new knew practically nothing about who was who. He was just going back to Yoko when he spotted Kagome with 3 other people. He saw the scene where Kagome put her arms around the guy sitting next to her.

"I hope that Kagome won't mind if I interrupt" Kouga thought as he walk towards them.

Back to Inu Yasha

While Inu Yasha drinking his milk he watched as a guy unfamiliar to him approached his table. "Damn I hope he don't think that gay rumor was true"

The guy greeted Kagome a bid hello. "Hey Kagome, do you mind if I sit here with you and your friends"

Kagome nodded saying yes as Kouga sat rather too close to Kagome for Inu Yasha's comfort. Curiosity was fighting Inu Yasha inside asking, "Why the heck he feels this way and who the HELL IS THAT GUY!"

"Hey Peepy-chan whose the guy?" Inu Yasha asked calling her by her nickname (refer back to Unexpected Friend)

Kagome hit Inu Yasha after he asked. "He happened to be a new student named Kouga BAKA-KUN!"

Kouga gave a weird look on his face. He thought that weren't boyfriend and girlfriend suppose to be nice to each other "Hey Kagome is your boyfriend jealous that I'm seating next to you and he isn't"

This point Inu Yasha ended up spitting his milk, trying so hard not to choke. Kagome just yelled "WHAT!" This got Miruko and Sango attention to finally notice that a guy had just joined them for lunch.

Inu Yasha started to laugh asking why he was so worried about this guy. "This guy is just another one of those guys that have a little crush about Peepy-chan"

Kouga looked at them dumb founded asking did he say something wrong. Kagome finally filled him in that Inu Yasha and her wasn't dating. Kouga gave a happy smile after hearing this.

"Does this mean our date is still on" Kouga asked looking at Kagome while everybody was thinking "Date WITH KAGOME?" Inu Yasha was pretty shock for though he knew that Kagome and him had a pretend relationship, she still didn't seem to be the type to actually date someone that was new.

Kagome sighed knowing that it was just the tour in the school. Kagome smiled at Kouga politely and stated "I would love to go on a date with you"

Miruko and Sango's mouth shot open, but it was Inu Yasha who reacted very different. He just remained there acting like it was no big deal however it was eating him inside that Kagome would date someone she doesn't know while when they were "dating" she hated the very idea of the word.

Kouga felt he was on top of the world, though the day didn't really start on the right path. Kouga thought back to the wrong turns he went through going through the morning to find the class but it was all worth it if he got a date he could actually have a decent conversation with.

Miruko stared at Inu Yasha and Kouga; he found it strange that both don't seem to be fighting over Kagome although it was fairly obvious that they both liked her. Inu Yasha was a worst case for not only was he letting a stranger get the girl he liked but he DOES EVEN KNOW HE LIKED HER! Miruko sighed with disappointment at his friend that it fairly clueless about anything that has to deal with love.

Sango thought that Kagome has gone to another world and came back as a clone of the real Kagome. Not only was Kagome letting a guy date her but also only a stranger she meets a few hours ago. This doesn't sound like the girl who thinks she has no time for boys let alone boyfriends considering she was too busy with her siblings: Souta and Rin.

* * *

This chapter is just the beginning where Inu Yasha has to realize his feelings for Kagome. Now the problem is how Kagome is going to realize her feelings for Inu Yasha. If you guys have any suggestions id like to hear them. 


	5. Kiss from Hell

Arigatou my fellow reviewers, I noe how it is when people don't update so fast but I'm very sorry. I'm trying to get into a good high school rite now so I'm trying my best to study. Plz understand. That and also that I didn't get the Internet for a while cause my uncle is moving (he the one paying for the internet)

**PLZ READ**: I'm thinking of making this story into a trilogy since **a)** the first story helps them to get to noe each other (In the beginning of school)** b) **the second is when they takeit to the next level but there is some competition. (Kouga) **c)** the last story is what the couple decision, like to they want to stay together or go in separate ways.

TELL ME WAT YOU THINK! PLZ!

Previous chapter 

"_Does this mean our date is still on" Kouga asked looking at Kagome while everybody was thinking "Date WITH KAGOME?" Inu Yasha was pretty shock for though he knew that Kagome and him had a pretend relationship, she still didn't seem to be the type to actually date someone that was new._

_Kagome sighed knowing that it was just the tour in the school. Kagome smiled at Kouga politely and stated "I would love to go on a date with you"_

_Miruko and Sango's mouth shot open, but it was Inu Yasha who reacted very different. He just remained there acting like it was no big deal however it was eating him inside that Kagome would date someone she doesn't know while when they were "dating" she hated the very idea of the word._

_Kouga felt he was on top of the world, though the day didn't really start on the right path. Kouga thought back to the wrong turns he went through going through the morning to find the class but it was all worth it if he got a date he could actually have a decent conversation with._

_Miruko stared at Inu Yasha and Kouga; he found it strange that both don't seem to be fighting over Kagome although it was fairly obvious that they both liked her. Inu Yasha was a worst case for not only was he letting a stranger get the girl he liked but he DOES EVEN KNOW HE LIKED HER! Miruko sighed with disappointment at his friend that it fairly clueless about anything that has to deal with love._

_Sango thought that Kagome has gone to another world and came back as a clone of the real Kagome. Not only was Kagome letting a guy date her but also only a stranger she meets a few hours ago. This doesn't sound like the girl who thinks she has no time for boys let alone boyfriends considering she was too busy with her siblings: Souta and Rin._

Chapter 4: Kiss from Hell

"This is just great, I mean first today I get yelled at in class because to freaken Mike, THEN I almost choke to death for SOME reason and NOW THIS! I mean if Kagome HAD picked any other day to do this to me it could have been tomorrow or even yesterday but NOOO. She had to pick the day when I'm already having a bad day." Inu Yasha just sighed as he added this situation into his list of why he shouldn't have gotten up this morning.

Kagome just stared as her friends; they looked so disturbed as if a tour around that school was a horrible thing to do. "Maybe I should have told them that it wasn't actually a date" Kagome thought it over than told herself not to. "Its not like they really care, I mean I expected something from Inu Yasha considering it'll cost him another incident with his weird club of his. –Sigh- Though I am getting tired of pretending to be his girlfriend. I liked saved him more than once girl related but he only saved me actually just once, but then again he just needed to save me once to gain my trust"

While all this thinking was happening you find Kouga just extremely quiet considering that the group was also quiet. Like someone said, "If you cant beat them, join them"

Suddenly someone comes over to tap Kouga by the shoulder. "Kouga Mrs. B wants to meet you before you come to her class"

"Oh ok" Kouga bid Kagome a good bye before asking the **guy **where Mrs. B's room was. The stranger volunteered to guide Kouga to her class.

The group waited for the stranger to leave before attacking Kagome with questions.

"Kagome how could you agree to have a date with that guy?" Sango asked but signaled Kagome (when the guys weren't lookin) _but he good looking and a lot more gentlemen like then Inu Yasha._

Kagome chuckled silently while the guys kept asking her questions.

"I thought you hated dating Kagome, I mean when we dated we always got into fights" (Guess who said that lolz - sounds like a little jealous boy to me, you agree?)

Before Kagome could say anything she felt a big whack from her head. She found out it was her best friend Sango. "What was **that** for!"

"You told me that when you ever date a guy I should whack you to talk some sense in you"

"Oh yea I remember. Wait a minute! How come you didn't whack me when I was dating Inu Yasha?"

"Cause you didn't want to and stuff" Sango smirked realizing that Kagome didn't deny the fact that she didn't really date Inu Yasha.

"Ok then. Ok to answer **ALL** your questions just hear me out. When Kouga said we had a date he meant a tour around the school. I mean he did help me with my math so I owed him something in return, there ok. I wont date a guy **until** I noe them at least one year and when I have time."

"Ok but hey Kagome, you have to be careful about your friend Kouga since didn't he just walk with one of Naraku's crew." Miruko stated. It seems no one notice this besides him.

Inu Yasha shook his head " He just walked in the lion's den and willingly too" All doubts about the new stranger called Kouga was up aside considering that date was just a tour around that school. "What harm could a tour be?" Inu Yasha thought.

Kagome stood up gathering all her stuff and ran the same path as Kouga. Inu Yasha followed her lead but Miruko and Sango stayed. "Lets leave them be" they thought.

"So what you mean by c_ause you didn't want to and stuff_. What you mean by stuff? Miruko stated. (Remember from the last story, Inu Yasha is the looker while Miruko is the thinker  Inu Yasha is really slow in this story)

"You very sharp for a guy aren't you"

"Should I take that as a compliment or insult? But come one what you mean by stuff"

"Well you notice that both Inu Yasha and Kagome never denied that they weren't really dating. I mean from afar you'd think that they hated that pairing and just did it by force"

"Yea I notice that too."

(-Sigh- that's the start from the couple's undeveloped feelings. It's a start cause they aren't fighting that much like a rival but as brothers and sisters)

Back to Kagome & Inu Yasha.

"Kagome! How the heck you think you'll stop Naraku from hurting that Kouga guy?" Inu Yasha said as they ran through the halls. They already searched through ½ the school that Naraku could go to.

"Remember what happened to the last new guy. He didn't last a week with Naraku torturing him so much. He was an exchanged student and he beg, hear me BEG to be moved to new school."

Inu Yasha nodded remembering the news in the school paper. "I noe Kagome I was a new student here before too"

Kagome looked at him as if he had two heads. Inu Yasha knew that look well "Yes I was a transfer student from Kyoto, the only reason why I survived was that I was popular with the girls and was able to smooth out the torture from Naraku"

"You may have gotten out easy but Kouga is an exception. I know what pain is from Sesshomaru and I don't want someone else to be in that situation. If I could prevent that pain from happening I'll try my best" Kagome stated as Inu Yasha nodded knowing that this situation from Kagome was a personal one.

"Ok we only have two more places to find Kouga. We have to split up to cover more ground. You go to the pool, I'll look outside, k?"

Kagome nodded before dashing into the pool area of the school as Inu Yasha went that opposite way.

Inu Yasha's search

Inu Yasha finally got to the park only to find that there was much work a head of him if he wanted to from the new guy in time. Inu Yasha searched from the trees to find angry bees and over protective mother birds. He jumped down as fast as he can only to find himself being followed by the mother bird.

"That bird is staring at me…" Inu Yasha thought as he continued his search from a guy he doesn't even know. He went to the basketball court as well as the track. When Inu Yasha looked back to see where else he needed to go he was surprised to find eyes of the over protective bird. Inu Yasha used his jacket to shoo the bird but the bird only came closer to him. He dashed out away from the bird cause that bird eyed him like a lion waiting to strike a prey.

Inu Yasha shivered at the thought of that bird. "Maybe she thinks I'll be a good meal for her kids. AHHHH I DON'T WANNA BE BIRD FOOD" Now a scared Inu Yasha rushed back inside happy to be away from that bird.

He dashed backed to the pool. "I hope Kagome is ok, I mean if those guys ever lay a finger on her I'll kill them. Kagome already experienced a lot of pain from her uncle."

Inu Yasha smiled as he saw the entranced to the pool area but frowned to find Naraku and his thugs running past him. "Damn they leaving means that something bad happened"

Inu Yasha pushed over the doors to be welcomed by the pool. He scanned the room to find Kagome. When he finally found her he silently wished he never saw what he witness. There in front of him was Kagome KISSING KOUGA with Kouga with nothing but his pants. (Now you know what the title means, poor Inu Yasha)

: P was that a better cliffhanger? I hope so but then again I was never good at cliffhangers. Tell me what u think bout my trilogy idea n this chapter k?

**READ: **For every review that is one page in the next chapter…so like:

1 reviewer 1 page (which is pretty short)

7 reviewers 7 pages (that's my regular limit in a fanfic)

So if there are many reviews you get a longer chapter k?


	6. Someone to lean on

_Previous chapter:_

_"That bird is staring at me…" Inu Yasha thought as he continued his search from a guy he doesn't even know. He went to the basketball court as well as the track. When Inu Yasha looked back to see where else he needed to go he was surprised to find eyes of the over protective bird. Inu Yasha used his jacket to shoo the bird but the bird only came closer to him. He dashed out away from the bird cause that bird eyed him like a lion waiting to strike a prey._

_Inu Yasha shivered at the thought of that bird. "Maybe she thinks I'll be a good meal for her kids. AHHHH I DON'T WANNA BE BIRD FOOD" Now a scared Inu Yasha rushed back inside happy to be away from that bird._

_He dashed backed to the pool. "I hope Kagome is ok, I mean if those guys ever lay a finger on her I'll kill them. Kagome already experienced a lot of pain from her uncle."_

_Inu Yasha smiled as he saw the entranced to the pool area but frowned to find Naraku and his thugs running past him. "Damn they leaving means that something bad happened"_

Inu Yasha pushed over the doors to be welcomed by the pool. He scanned the room to find Kagome. When he finally found her he silently wished he never saw what he witness. There in front of him was Kagome KISSING KOUGA with Kouga with nothing but his pants.

**Chapter 5:** Someone to lean on...

(The title is actually from a song it goes;

Lean on me, Ill be your friend...

SOmething like that so the title was going to be: Discovery from the heart but i changed my mind about it...)

**Kagome's search:**

"Please don't die on me Kouga" Kagome thought as she saw the familiar doors for the pool. "I don't want people that I know die on my sake"

Kagome pushed through the doors to find Kouga getting beat up by Naraku's men while Naraku kept his hands clean. Kouga had many bruises already from the punches and kicks. It seems that Kouga could fight by the way he was blocking the punches but you could only do so much. Not long, Kouga was at the edge of the pool being assaulted by punch after punch.

"You cause too much trouble on your first day new kid, first taking my girlfriend but next you making her cry" Sugio held Kouga with one hand as Kouga struggled to get out of his grip. Before long Kouga was out cold yet the punches never cease to finish.

Kagome could no longer bare the pain the Kouga was taking. "LET HIM GO NARAKU!"

Naraku simply looked at Kagome and grinned stating, "You heard her Sugio, let him go"

Sugio let go of the unconscious Kouga; soon Kouga was sinking deeper to the pool's bottom. A large splash was heard and the water began to close on Naraku and his gang. Kagome shielded her eyes from the water while the scumbags ran out the door, never to return.

Kagome watched as Kouga's bruised body finally reached the ground of the pool. She dived down not bothering much for her clothes but to save Kouga from death. (That line sounds so dramatic XD) Kagome swimming deeper and deeper grabbed the body but found it was just too heavy. So the savior went to Kouga's arms and pulled him to the surface. She gasped for air for the extra weight as pulling back to water. Kagome still hugging the lifeless body (he isn't dead though) went to the edge of the pool and had him clinging to the edge while she climb the ladder next to her to get out the water.

Kouga's body began to slip but Kagome was not the type to let him go that easy. She held his arms and pulled hard to get him out of the water as well. His body was leaving the water but his shirt was a different story, it seems that his shirt got stuck in the ladder Kagome just climbed out. She didn't give up and soon there was a ripping sound in the air. Kouga's shirt now floating in the water was left there while Kagome set Kouga down properly.

"SHOT! What do I do now? I knew I should have taken that CPR class in my 2nd year." Kagome was now panicking for she didn't know what to do next. "Think Kagome, think, Sango told you that the class was easy. Remember what she said, DAMN WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO HER! Ok I think all you have to transfer air through the mouth…-BLUSH- Ahh! –Sigh- my first kiss is my first time performing CPR! Gotta do this to save Kouga, DAMN I don't even know the guy yet!" Kagome thought as she inhaled heavily and kissed Kouga.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's head jolted up to find Inu Yasha breathing heavily right in front of her. His eyes were widened with shock and something else; Kagome couldn't put a finger on what else** her** baka-kun was thinking.

"Kagome…new kid…no shirt…kiss…wet" Inu Yasha stuttered as he was still in shock.

Kagome stood up putting her hands in her hips, "Baka-kun don't just stand there, help me get his breathing"

Inu Yasha couldn't help looking more closely and realize that Kouga wasn't breathing at all so that kiss must have just been CPR. "I'm such an idiot thinking that Kagome could be turned on by a guy she just meet. She aint those kind of girls that so that kind of stuff if-"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled interrupting his thoughts. Inu Yasha looked down to find Kagome already an arms length away from him just ready to strike. "Your gonna help me or what?"

"Y-yea" he replied noticing that Kagome's clothes were hugging her way too tight, even worst that it was clearly transparent from the water. He tried not to look at Kagome as he helps Kagome perform CPR for Kouga.

(This is the part where I would have stopped b/c it is only the 3rd page…it would be a bad way to end a chapter when nothing good happens)

-GASP-

Kouga gasped for air though he was still unconscious from the beating he got a few moments ago. Kagome finally let out her breathe to relax while Inu Yasha still embarrassed to tell Kagome about her clothes.

Kagome turned to Inu Yasha, "Come on baka-kun we have to carry him to the nurse"

Inu Yasha just blushed and kept his eyes in the ceilings. "Um…ok but there's something I have to tell you, Kagome"

"Well what is it, I mean at least look at me cause I think I'm at least more interesting than the ceiling"

Inu Yasha sighed just knowing that Kagome was going to punish him for this but told her anyways, "Kagome add these up, you plus water plus white shirt equals what?"

Kagome just looked at him confused, "What's with the math equation baka-kun? We need to hurry and get Kou-"

"Your shirt is see through" Inu Yasha stated interpreting her, he waited for a whack or yell to come...

-SMACK-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kagome yelled as she covered her crest with her arms. Inu yasha sighed thinking, "Yep that whack and yell came right on time"

"Calm down peepy-chan, you could just used my jacket" he handed it to her; Kagome put it on when Inu Yasha's back was facing her. While Kagome was occupied with the jacket, Inu Yasha notices that Kouga was waking up. Before Kouga knew what was happening Inu Yasha punched him, though not to hard to leave a mark.

"THAT IS FOR KISSING KAGOME!" Inu Yasha yelled in his mind.

As Inu Yasha stared at Kouga he notice something awfully odd than looked at him again, "Where the hell is his shirt?"

"Kagome what **were** you doing with half a naked guy with you?" Inu Yasha asked while both carried Kouga by the shoulders. It was a great struggle to get Kouga up the stairs but Kagome and Inu Yasha accomplished it.

"Well his shirt got ripped while I was trying to save him from Naraku" Kagome just stated.

"Ah huh, ok then his shirt just miraculously ripped when you saved him, I mean I would think that you **know**…" Inu Yasha replied loving to tease her so. He knew that Kagome would never take an advance on a guy that wasn't looking and even a new kid she just met.

Kagome clinched her fist knowing too well that Inu Yasha was teasing for he wasn't **that** stupid. "Oh Inu Yasha you are **so** lucky I cant hurt you right now"

"Ha ha for once I can't get hit by the famous Kagome" Inu Yasha joked as they opened the door to the infirmary. The nursed rushed in helping them put Kouga to a bed while giving Kagome a towel to help her dry her clothes (though it wasn't much helped at all)

"I'll take it from here, so just tell me what happened here" the nurse stated as she took a seat just knowing that this was going to be a LONG story. While Kagome mostly told the story Inu Yasha helped with the fact that he witness Naraku running away from the pool area.

"Well I guess you guys better get back to class, I'll make sure that Kouga will learn the names of his saviors" the nurse told them while she ushered them out the door.

"Well what do we do now" Inu Yasha asked walking side by side with Kagome, "I mean we both have a free period every lunch period"

"Um Inu Yasha could you drive me to my house so I could get a new batch of clothes" Kagome asked hugging the jacket around her, "The boys go all mad when they see me, I don't know what they'll do when they see me with my clothes all wet"

Inu Yasha smiled, not a grin nor smirk but a real smile to Kagome "Sure thing Peepy-chan, you could always count on me"

Kagome closed her eyes and put her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder, "I could always do baka-kun"

Inu Yasha was a little taken back having Kagome leaning on him but almost automatic his hand went around her small waist. Kagome didn't seem to mind, as she got closer to Inu Yasha for she neither hit nor yelled at him for his actions. The couple enjoyed each other's company as if they were in a world all in their own.

Inu Yasha's thoughts 

Inu Yasha sighed, hmm this day wasn't that bad, I mean I have Kagome leaning on me instead of us arguing like usual. This is one of those rare moments where we just enjoy each other company. Still it felt weird seeing Kagome kissing somebody, let alone the same guy that she has a date with. Still having her on a shoulder just seems so right as if we were meant to be. Lets see what did Miroku say how you'd feel if you were in love with someone…

**Flashback**

"Hey Miroku are you sure it aint lust or things like that, I mean you really **love** Sango that you want her to be her boyfriend?" Inu Yasha asked while driving his way to school. Inu Yasha knew he **has** to ask his best friend before they pick up the girls that morning. "I mean how do you know you love someone?"

"Well my friend, it feels like if they are away even for a moment, you began to miss them that you cant live without them. You feel incomplete without that person as well as that you don't have to prove yourself or pretend you're someone else. That person would love you no matter how bad or good you really are. You know you're in love when, you feel hurt every time they're with someone else you don't know…"

**Flashback ends**

"_You know you're in love when, you feel hurt every time they're with someone else you don't know…" _Miroku's words still haunt Inu Yasha even as Kagome and himself finally reached the school parking lot. "I felt hurt when I saw Kagome kiss that Kouga guy, I mean wouldn't anybody" Inu Yasha thought. Then something struck Inu Yasha, "Me & Kagome are just friends so shouldn't I be happy for her that she finally is dating someone? Nevertheless, I am not, even if it isn't Kouga she dates, it still pains me that she is dating someone else besides me…someone besides me. OH CRAP! I'm in love with Kagome!" When the couple was settled in the car, Inu Yasha drove to her house practically memorizing the route there without thinking. (Well thinking about his new discovery about himself and Kagome)

Ok and that ends by 8th paged chapter, so wat u think? the deal is still on so better add more reviews cuz im already up to five pages after this one. Every thing is already set I just need to put it on the web. REVIEW!


	7. Da turtoise & the Hare

Gomen nasia you guys, had the most of the chapter done already but :P too lazy and well was sorta got caught up with my SHSATs. Education comes first so sry guys for all your waiting

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Lets see what did Miroku say how you'd feel if you were in love with someone…_

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Miroku are you sure it aint lust or things like that, I mean you really **love** Sango that you want her to be her boyfriend?" Inu Yasha asked while driving his way to school. Inu Yasha knew he **has** to ask his best friend before they pick up the girls that morning. "I mean how do you know you love someone?"_

_"Well my friend, it feels like if they are away even for a moment, you began to miss them that you cant live without them. You feel incomplete without that person as well as that you don't have to prove yourself or pretend you're someone else. That person would love you no matter how bad or good you really are. You know you're in love when, you feel hurt every time they're with someone else you don't know…"_

_**Flashback ends**_

"_You know you're in love when, you feel hurt every time they're with someone else you don't know…" Miroku's words still haunt Inu Yasha even as Kagome and himself finally reached the school parking lot. "I felt hurt when I saw Kagome kiss that Kouga guy, I mean wouldn't anybody" Inu Yasha thought. Then something struck Inu Yasha, "Me & Kagome are just friends so shouldn't I be happy for her that she finally is dating someone? Nevertheless, I am not, even if it isn't Kouga she dates, it still pains me that she is dating someone else besides me…someone besides me. OH CRAP! I'm in love with Kagome!" When the couple was settled in the car, Inu Yasha drove to her house practically memorizing the route there without thinking. (Well thinking about his new discovery about himself and Kagome)_

**Chapter 6: **Da Turtoise & da hare (who will win)

"You want to turn on the AC or will you get too cold," Inu Yasha asked looking at Kagome in the passenger seat. She just nodded, "Its ok Inu Yasha, I'll be fine though I don't think your chair will be. I mean I'm going to get it all wet"

Inu Yasha just laughed telling Kagome it was ok. After five minutes of silence, Kagome tried to get a conversation going, "Well your family must be loaded being able to buy you a new convertible, though my family is another story"

Once again, Inu Yasha just laughed as he glanced at Kagome, "Well you could say that, but you still have no idea, well because…um…well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Kagome stated seeing the struggle Inu Yasha was having inside him. He just nodded, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll tell you someday"

Kagome nodded when the car stopped right in front of a huge staircase, the entrance of a shrine. Kagome observed the LONG stairs while Inu Yasha locked the car. When he was done, he went to Kagome's side, "So you ready to go mounting climbing?"

Kagome smiled knowing that Inu Yasha could always cheer her up even in the worst situation. But sometimes the serious Inu Yasha as way to dull compared to the irritating one, however just like Inu Yasha, she too could annoying.. "Oh come on Inu Yasha you can't **that** weak you cant climb that itty bitty mountain"

"HEY! Who you calling weak, race you to the top!" Inu Yasha yelled already making his way to the entrance while Kagome was still at the bottom walking.

"He is such an idiot, doesn't he know that this stair way was built long on purpose to tire out the people too eager to get to the top. As the turtle of this race I will surely win, cause slow and steady WINS the race. TAKE THAT INU YASHA NO BAKA!" Kagome thought pacing herself to the top.

(The race is similar to the race of the turtle and the hare so you already noe who wins the race)

**Back to Inu Yasha aka the "the baka usagi" (The idiot rabbit)**

As he ran to the top, he was beginning to feel exhausted everywhere. As his leg slowed down a while Inu Yasha began to read the signs in the sides of the stairs.

"You are 1/4 there!"

"Just a little bit more, NOT!"

"Just 8/12 more to go, hurry up buddy…"

"Sweet victory is so far away, better move faster…"

Inu Yasha was beginning to feel irritated about the signs. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled as he pulled one out that stated, "You're 1/2 there!" He began to murder the poster like ripping it up and stomping at it like a maniac.

"WHO THE HELL MADE THESES SIGNS!" Inu Yasha thought continuing his task. (Inu Yasha is very short temper isnt he?)

**Back to Kagome**

As Kagome enjoyed her time walking up the stairs, she read the signs that she wrote to enraged any eager people from reaching the top. She silently laughed knowing too well that Inu Yasha would really fall for it and get mad. Looking back to the earlier incident Kagome thought of the time where Inu Yasha and her had a moment of peace. "I don't know what made me put my head on his shoulder. Plus when he wrapped his arm around my waist, it felt so weird…I didn't feel like hitting him because I felt something I never felt before. I mean it was so odd that I actually enjoyed having him next to me so close that I could smell his scent. AHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING! HE IS JUST A FRIEN-"

-BANG-

-STOMP-

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she looked up to find Inu Yasha busy beating up the sign she made. She sighed and told him, "Baka-kun, would you mind taking your foot off my sign"

Inu Yasha looked up from his work to find Kagome folding her arms looked quite annoyed. All she got was a yell, "**You're **the one who made these signs!"

"Well DUH! I live here don't I?" Kagome replied and stuck out her hand, "Come on we have to hurry before we are late going back to school"

Inu Yasha took her hand and let her lead him to the top of the stairs. Another moment where the couple was enjoying each other's company just like before in the school. "Wow two times that me and Kagome don't fight, I think that's a new record this whole year" Inu Yasha stated, "Still having her hold my hand it felts like our hands are the perfect fit. A perfect fit just like before…"

"He is just a friend, just a friend Kagome, so calm yourself down. I mean I always held Miroku's hand like this too like a brotherly sort of way, but when I hold Inu Yasha's its different. I don't feel like I'm holding him like a brother, AHHH this is so CONFUSING" Kagome thought going up the stairs.

When the couple finally reached the top, Kagome's grandfather was busy sweeping the shrine. As he saw two people set foot from the stairs he was going to greet them but found it was only Kagome and Inu Yasha. They seem as though they weren't fighting like they usual are also Kagome's clothes seem to have been wet for some time. Though that was unusual as it is, the grandfather looked down to find the couple holding hands…

He smirked at the couple, "So you guys finally getting together…"

The grandfather watched them turn red and they looked at what he was staring at.

Inu Yasha had not notice that he was still holding Kagome's hands, as did Kagome. "Shot I hope he doesn't think what I think he's thinking" They both thought as they saw what he was staring at; apparently holding hands was a crime. ( I added that in for my personal touch, you like?)

They immediately let go of each other's hands like it was burning hot. "So Kagome what are you doing here so early?"

"Um well I have to change into a new pair of clothes cause the clothes I'm wearing is still wet." Kagome answered as she rushed into the house. The grandfather looked at Inu Yasha with a look stating, "Now what were **you** two up to **this** time…"

Inu Yasha was scared with the mere thought of what Kagome's grandfather meant by that. Inu Yasha wasn't used to being scared so angry rose ultimately to cover up his fright, "What the hell you thinkin old man"

"Well I thought it was pretty weird how you guys just waltz right in holding hands and now her clothes are wet, so what do you think I think" The grandfather stated staring right through Inu Yasha's act.

Inu Yasha knowing his act was discovered told him the whole story from the time Kagome introduced Kouga to the point where Kagome and him rescued him from drowning. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Inu Yasha thought as he excluded the moments in which Kagome and him were only. "Those moments will be mine and Kagome alone, our time in which we were at peace…"

"Don't worry Inu Yasha, I'm wouldn't worry too much about this Kouga fellow. Besides Inu Yasha I'm cheering you on to get together with Kagome so, don't worry but just in case, have this charm for good luck…" The grandfather gave Inu Yasha this weird silver ball that could fit in the palm of Inu Yasha's hand.

"What is it?"

"It's the Shikon no Tama, it will grant any wish that you wish, so wish for something that you always wanted…"

"Um ok do you want to have to back when I'm done?"

"No no, you could keep it." The grandfather went back to his sweeping as he watched Inu Yasha lean on the shrine door just waiting for Kagome. Having nothing to do Inu Yasha and the grandfather had a conversation about "stuff" just like what Kagome and aunt was having inside the house.

**After 15 minutes**

Kagome stepped out the door with her aunt talking to each other, well more like arguing about something. When they both realize that the guys were watching them they ended their fight rather quickly. Kagome wore regular jeans that were a little loose and a t-shirt. It was a black and on the front it state; "You could look but don't touch"

"ehhh umm I think we should be going Inu Yasha" Kagome stated as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the stairs. Well actually it was practially **dragging** him to stairs. Inu Yasha tilted his head waving "good bye". He noticed that Kagome's aunt, Kairin(making up the name) was eyeing them a little too well having a great grin on her face. Inu Yasha thought "I wonder what the hecks with that strange face" as he finally losed sight of her and the old man.

* * *

So what you think bout it? Just wanted to add another sweet scene with Kagome and Inu Yasha. Next chapter is going to be GREAT!

**Hint**: Someone from Inu Yasha's past shows up and sparks start up that forces Kagome to be someone's boyfriend, but for which guy? Kouga or Inu Yasha?


	8. Evil plot stirring

Omg this is getting really frustrating cuz not a lot of people review. –sigh- I don't honestly noe how hard it is actually just give a review but I will update, but not as long as my previous chapter. (this is only a page cuz I hav only one reviewer though she updated more then once)

_Flashback_

"_Don't worry Inu Yasha, I'm wouldn't worry too much about this Kouga fellow. Besides Inu Yasha I'm cheering you on to get together with Kagome so, don't worry but just in case, have this charm for good luck…" The grandfather gave Inu Yasha this weird silver ball that could fit in the palm of Inu Yasha's hand._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's the Shikon no Tama, it will grant any wish that you wish, so wish for something that you always wanted…"_

"_Um ok do you want to have to back when I'm done?"_

"_No no, you could keep it." The grandfather went back to his sweeping as he watched Inu Yasha lean on the shrine door just waiting for Kagome. Having nothing to do Inu Yasha and the grandfather had a conversation about "stuff" just like what Kagome and aunt was having inside the house. (That conversation will come up later)_

_**After 15 minutes**_

_Kagome stepped out the door with her aunt talking to each other, well more like arguing about something. When they both realize that the guys were watching them they ended their fight rather quickly. Kagome wore regular jeans that were a little loose and a t-shirt. It was a black and on the front it state; "You could look but don't touch"_

_"Ehhh umm I think we should be going Inu Yasha" Kagome stated as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the stairs. Well actually it was practically **dragging** him to stairs. Inu Yasha tilted his head waving "good bye". He noticed that Kagome's aunt, Kairin (making up the name) was eyeing them a little too well having a great grin on her face. Inu Yasha thought, "I wonder what the hecks with that strange face" as he finally lose sight of her and the old man._

**Kagome's House**

"So Kairin what were you arguing over there when Kagome came out the house?" The grandfather asks, he too saw the grin coming from her face when Inu Yasha waved back to them.

All the grandfather got was a laugh from her stating that it was a secret only her and Kagome will share, but that didn't stop him. (Wont anybody? I know I wouldn't)

"Come on Kairin wont you tell your lil old father here, who would die any minute from now?"

Kairin stated at her father, giving a look stating, "_OMG! I can't believe your giving me that dieing any minute crap_!"

The grandfather just gave her a look, "_better believe it girl, or I **will **take out those embarrassing baby pictures of you and sent them to your boyfriend._"

Kairin groaned at that kind of look and surrendered…

"Well you see…" Kairin started.

Its your fault that the chapter is short so betta review so I **will **continue just posting 1 pages.


	9. Don’t daydream Kagome!

Hey u guys I finally gave up all hope of you people actually reviewing my story so who ever reviews I'll reward them with a chapter. No reviews no chapter. But then again who even reads the author's note anyways…

_Previous chapter_

_**Kagome's House**_

_"So Kairin what were you arguing over there when Kagome came out the house?" The grandfather asks, he too saw the grin coming from her face when Inu Yasha waved back to them._

_All the grandfather got was a laugh from her stating that it was a secret only her and Kagome will share, but that didn't stop him. (Wont anybody? I know I wouldn't)_

_"Come on Kairin wont you tell your lil old father here, who would die any minute from now?"_

_Kairin stated at her father, giving a look stating, "OMG! I can't believe your giving me that dieing any minute crap!"_

_The grandfather just gave her a look, "better believe it girl, or I **will **take out those embarrassing baby pictures of you and sent them to your boyfriend."_

_Kairin groaned at that kind of look and surrendered…_

_"Well you see…" Kairin started._

Chapter 9: Don't daydream Kagome!

**Back to Kagome**

Kagome sighed after she felt her aunt's gaze was finally gone. As she looked up, she found Inu Yasha with annoyed look at his face as if puzzled with something.

"Kairin no baka! I can't believe she actually suggested that I like Inu Yasha as more than a friend. I mean sure it took me longer times to open up to guys while I opened up to Inu Yasha in just a week! But so what, that just shows how our friendship is really strong, but then again, we do fight a lot…(Sweat-drop) For such good friends we fight A LOT!" Kagome thought as she went down the stairs. Kagome soon thought of the event that happened in the house…

**Flashback**

Kagome turned the doorknob to find that she was staring at her aunt busily cleaning the house. Kagome just sighed knowing too well that her aunt's boyfriend Tenchi was coming for a visit again. "What else is new…" she thought as she took off her shoes to go up the stairs.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kairin's voice stopped her from going any further. "You're soaked from head to toe, don't tell me that Inu Yasha played a prank on you again"

Kagome immediately became annoyed, though it is true that Inu Yasha does play tricks on her, it wasn't like him to pull a prank so big that would have cost her a trip back home. "He isn't **that** mean" Kagome thought as she ignored her aunt and continued her way up the stairs. Kagome thought that by doing so her aunt wouldn't bother her anymore of the subject however she was deeply mistaken. Kairin pressed the issue asking for the explanation of this sudden appearance at home at this time of day.

"Oh come on Kagome, Inu Yasha humiliated you that much?" Kairin stated as she watch Kagome pick a shirt from her closet.

Kagome sighed growing tired of her aunt's guessing games so she told Kairin about today's events. As she finished she was surprise that her aunt had a huge grin on her face. She looked at her aunt looking very confused indeed, "I wonder what I feed to her dirty evil mind _now_" Kagome thought.

Kairin started to laugh getting lost in her own world, "So it seems that Inu Yasha has a bit of competition. Thank God for those two needs a push, **(a big and strong push)** for those two to realize their feelings for each other. I wouldn't have to worry about Inu Yasha for he is smarter than he gets credit for. The one I have to worry about is that baka of a girl called Kagome; the girls are always the one slow when it comes to a "friendship turned to love" relationship. Maybe I should step in to help those two…"

"Kairin…AUNT KAIRIN!" Kagome yelled finally getting through her daydreaming aunt. Her aunt only replied, "Oh Kagome you were saying something?"

"Honestly you cant get a decent good conversation with her always like this" Kagome thought as she forgot about her aunt and went downstairs. "Inu Yasha must be killing birds right now, or at least killing my signs." Kagome giggled with the thought of Inu Yasha idiotically falling for her stupid signs. "Then again I should be more worried about him cause he is all alone with grandfather. The last time a boy was with grandfather that guy ran home screaming, "GHOSTS!" in the top of him lungs."

"You like him don't you?" Kairin's voice rang from up the stairs. Kagome looked up at her aunt as she was about to jet outside with her shoes on.

"Oro (:p word from Rurouni Kenshin) who? You mean Inu Yasha?"

"No a horse, of course Inu Yasha, who else would I be talking too"

Kagome just sighed, "She is playing cupid again…" she muttered under her breath.

"Auntie you know too well that Inu Yasha and I are **just** friends!" she stated as she held the doorknob.

"Well that's the beauty about it" Kairin said as she slowly made her way downstairs, "Friends could always turn to lovers in the end, they may think they're just friends however soon urges will happen to make them lovers"

"Urges as you mean lust Kairin…you have no idea what you're talking about, I mean me and Inu Yasha is like putting together cats and dogs"

"If you wont listen to reason, how about we make a wager"

"A wager? Don't tell me I have to go out with Inu Yasha to proof that your "reason" is nothing but lies"

"Of course not, that is simply handing you the prize…my wager is that you go on a date with someone other than Inu Yasha. Someone like, I don't know, Kouga"

Kagome's eyes grew big at the mention of Kouga's name. "You want **me** to go on a date with **Kouga**?"

"Sure why not," Kairin shrugged and then grinned, "you guys already had your first kiss already **PLUS** you risked your life to save his"

Kagome just had about enough of this, she sighed as she opened the door. Thinking that Kairin wouldn't follow her outside but she was wrong once again.

"So I see that I already proved my point considering that you cant think of anybody that you could date besides that baka-kun (Somewhere outside Inu Yasha sneezed) of yours."

Kagome having the last straw stated (trying not to yell at her idiot aunt), "Fine I'll date Kouga if it means rubbing this issue on you for the rest of my live"

"I'll show you me and Inu Yasha are just friends…" Kagome muttered.

"Well then how bout two days to make Kouga your boyfriend" Kairin stated.

"A week…"

"Three days…"

"Four days…"

Kairin sighed and gave Kagome four days to get Kouga to hook up with her. Kagome smiled, "At least I won one thing today"

"Girls…"

The two ladies turn and found that the guys have heard part of their argument with the days. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha and found him blinking with confusion. Her grandfather had the same expression though not in the "baka" version of confusion. Before Kagome knew what she was doing, her body consciously grabbed Inu Yasha and dragged him downstairs…

**Flashback ends **(Dats a long flashback isn't it?)

_Kagome…_

"I wonder what I'll do for Kouga to agree to be my boyfriend…" Kagome thought.

Kagome…

"…maybe I could just ask him but it might not work cause we only meet for a few hours…not even a day yet…"

KAGOME!

Kagome snapped from her daydreaming to find Inu Yasha slapping her lightly on both of her cheeks. She was so startled that she push him away with all her might. Before she knew what happen she watch as Inu Yasha plunge to his death…taking her with him.

"I'm going to die!" Kagome stated.

What do you think? Review ONEGAI!


	10. Actions of passion

You people sure were surprise bout the ending of the previous chapter. I hope you like the ending of this one… Previous chapter 

"_Well then how bout two days to make Kouga your boyfriend" Kairin stated._

"_A week…"_

"_Three days…"_

"_Four days…"_

_Kairin sighed and gave Kagome four days to get Kouga to hook up with her. Kagome smiled, "At least I won one thing today"_

"_Girls…"_

_The two ladies turn and found that the guys have heard part of their argument with the days. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha and found him blinking with confusion. Her grandfather had the same expression though not in the "baka" version of confusion. Before Kagome knew what she was doing, her body consciously grabbed Inu Yasha and dragged him downstairs…_

_**Flashback ends **(Dats a long flashback isn't it?)_

_Kagome…_

_"I wonder what I'll do for Kouga to agree to be my boyfriend…" Kagome thought._

_Kagome…_

_"…maybe I could just ask him but it might not work cause we only meet for a few hours…not even a day yet…"_

_KAGOME!_

_Kagome snapped from her daydreaming to find Inu Yasha slapping her lightly on both of her cheeks. She was so startled that she push him away with all her might. Before she knew what happen she watch as Inu Yasha plunge to his death…taking her with him._

_"I'm going to die!" Kagome stated._

Chapter 10: Actions of passion

Kagome closed her eyes as she saw the ground coming too close towards her. "IM GONNA FREAKEN DIE!" Kagome screamed in her head.

THUD!

Kagome felt her body hit the ground though it was rather a smooth landing rather than a body-breaking landing. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at the bottom of the stairs at a distance. She would have been head first to the bottom of the stairway however she wasn't.

Kagome…

"Huh?" Kagome looked down to find she was on top of Inu Yasha. His left-arm around her waist tightly so she wouldn't fall. She saw that Inu Yasha had his other arm on the steps as a sort of break to prevent them from sliding down even further.

"Kagome…"

"….Yea…." Kagome answered as though too frighten to what he has to say.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Inu Yasha yelled as he shifted his position 90 degrees to they were on atleast-levelled ground rather then going more downhill.

As he moved Kagome blushed thinking, "Great…a few minutes ago I was arguing with Kairin telling her that me and Inu Yasha was just friends. If she saw this I wouldn't hear the end of this considering that **this** position is highly not of being "just" friends"

"Kagome you know that you could get off…I mean your getting a little heavy for me" Inu Yasha stated. Kagome just blushed as she got up instantly off Inu Yasha. He shook his head laughing at her innocence. She seemed to be a little down judging from her face and thought of a way to cheer her up.

"What's the matter Peepy-chan? You'd never been in that position before?" Inu Yasha teased. As his answer, he just got a slap in the face.

"Geez Inu Yasha would you never stop being such a hentai!"

Inu Yasha who was always patient with his rival Kagome have finally reached his peak. He had already gone through a lot of trouble (Kouga) since morning and he didn't need another one of their fights to make it three times worst. So Inu Yasha, the once patient person (Though not really obvious about it) has finally snapped…

"Ok what the heck did I ever do to you? First I'm trying to talk to you and the next thing to know, you FREAKEN PUSHED ME! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! And then when I save both of us what do I get? A freaken wimpy Kagome who just FREAKEN SLAP ME FOR TRYING CHEERING HER UP!" Inu Yasha yelled as he stomped his way downstairs. As he went he kept muttering things like, "Freaken women","damn too heavy for her own good", "good for nothing woman making me break my back" (Inu Yasha is mad now -lolz I like him mad for some reason. Maybe cause its funny)

Kagome was leaved with a shock on her face. She never seen Inu Yasha **truly **angry with her. She does admit the fact that the once calm golden (Honestly don't know the actual eye color of Inu Yasha) eyes of Inu Yasha have turned into fiery red. (:p I wanted to get the mad side of Inu Yasha as his demon side. Give me more tips about how he should look angry k?)

She knew that she had to apologized and sighed. "Never thought there would be a time where **I'm** the cause of the problem" Kagome thought as she raced after Inu Yasha. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she already found Inu Yasha getting the car ready.

"Wonder if he is gonna leave without me…"Kagome thought but before she could find out she ran to his car. When she reached the car, Inu Yasha turned his head away so he wasn't facing her. Kagome sighed knowing that apologizing to Inu Yasha would be like asking a dog to talk.

"Get in" he stated as he unlock the door. He didn't need to look at her to know what she was doing.

Kagome did as she was told and buckled herself in. She knew she had to do say sorry before they arrive school cause that would only make apologizing even harder.

Inu Yasha started the car and put his hand on the stick shift.

Kagome closed her eyes and put her hands on top on his. This action was so unexpected that Inu Yasha forgot that he was trying to keep away from Kagome as far as possible. He hesitated at first but finally looked at Kagome, finding that her head was down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Look Inu Yasha I'm really sorry about snapping at you earlier. I know that I wasn't much of a good friend getting you involved on things. I practically forced you to do things but you never really argued with me. You knew that saving Kouga was very important to me and you even drove me home to get a new set of clothes. Even when things were bad, you always found a way to cheer me up or got my mind off it. Plus you weren't **that** mad when I nearly got you killed and even save both of us at the same time. What I'm trying to say is that I don't like it when you are **really** mad me and don't want to talk to me. Sure we had fights before but those were just to get ourselves out of boredom. What happened earlier was our first **real** fight. Please Inu Yasha could you talk to me because to really value our friendship. You are a precious person friend to me Inu Yasha" Kagome stated finally took her hands off Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha after hearing this turned off the car and bowed his head. "She only thinks of me as a friend. Those words hurt me more than falling down the stairs 300 times. What do I have to do to prove to her that I just don't want to be friend but something more than that? What do I do when I want to be with you?"

"Inu Yasha? Please talk to me…" Kagome's voice was just a soft whisper.

Kagome was getting a little tired of this of so sensitive Inu Yasha so she place her hands on his cheeks and turned them towards them. She soon was staring at Inu Yasha's very, **very **sad eyes though still kept avoiding eye contact.

Inu Yasha finally looked up at her and they had eye contact for a few minutes. From the viewers outside the car, they would have thought that the two couple should be making out in a few minutes but that never happened.

"So…" Kagome started feeling uncomfortable by Inu Yasha's stare, "Does staring at me mean that you forgive me?"

Inu Yasha smiled weakly (or rather forcefully) and slowly nodded. In reply Kagome smiled and beamed stated, "That's good"

Though the apologizes were all said and done, it didn't stop Inu Yasha from staring at her. Finally getting tired of this as well, Kagome sighed asking, "Inu Yasha is there anything on my face?" She thought that he was staring for that reason but she was far off.

Inu Yasha just nodded not really listening to her.

"Well could you get it off?"

This time Inu Yasha was listening and put a hand on her cheek and pretended to rub the "dirt" away. He inched his way to Kagome and finally made his move. (GO INU YASHA! GO!)

Kagome felt weird thinking that Inu Yasha's touch was so amazing. She pushed all thoughts of that away but soon discovered that there was only but **an inch** between Inu Yasha and herself.

"Inu Ya-"

She was silenced not by the hands of Inu Yasha or herself on her lips but was silence by a kiss. The kisser none other then Inu Yasha himself!

Hope you guys like the cliffhanger but tell me what you think Kagome's reaction would be? Would she liked it, reject it or go with it?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Overprotected best friend

I see that you guys like that scene too bad that I ended it too soon. Hope you like this one HAPPY HOLIDAY! This is my present to you!

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_So…" Kagome started feeling uncomfortable by Inu Yasha's stare, "Does staring at me mean that you forgive me?"_

_Inu Yasha smiled weakly (or rather forcefully) and slowly nodded. In reply Kagome smiled and beamed stated, "That's good"_

_Though the apologizes were all said and done, it didn't stop Inu Yasha from staring at her. Finally getting tired of this as well, Kagome sighed asking, "Inu Yasha is there anything on my face?" She thought that he was staring for that reason but she was far off._

_Inu Yasha just nodded not really listening to her._

_"Well could you get it off?"_

_This time Inu Yasha was listening and put a hand on her cheek and pretended to rub the "dirt" away. He inched in way to Kagome and finally made his move._

_Kagome felt weird thinking that Inu Yasha's touch was so amazing. She pushed all thoughts of that away but soon discovered that there was only but **an inch** between Inu Yasha and herself._

_"Inu Ya-"_

_She was silenced not by the hands of Inu Yasha or herself on her lips but was silence by a kiss. The kisser none other then Inu Yasha himself!_

Chapter 11: Overprotected best friend

**Kagome's thoughts**

AHHHHHHHH! INU YASHA'S KISSING ME! WHY THE HECK IS HE DOING THIS! AND WORST OF ALL WHY WONT MY BODY MOVE! COME ON ARMS PUSH HIM OFF ME! EVEN WORST WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS KISS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM SO CONFUSED! Ahhhhh his touch is so incredible! Why cant I fight this feeling comfort and pleasure!

**Inu Yasha's thoughts**

I am **so** glad that I made my move and to my delight, Kagome seems so be enjoying herself as well. That old man wasn't that bad about plotting ways to hit on a girl. Thank goodness that I mentioned Kouga to him so that he could help me with getting Kagome to like me as well.

Inu Yasha soon thought of his conversation with the old man up at the temple…

**FLASHBACK**

After taking the Shikon no Tama and stuffing it on his pockets, Inu Yasha sighed as he leaned on the shrine. "I hope Kagome doesn't take too long like normal girls."

The grandfather thought of starting the conversation by saying "You know Inu Yasha if you don't hurry Kagome would be snatch away from that Kouga fellow. So you better make your move before he does, I mean Kagome and the fellow already kissed so what else would they do together, huh?" by this point Inu Yasha had a mental image that would horrify him until he dies.

"Such an easy boy to manipulate, just get him jealous and you just grabs the bait" The grandfather thought that he watches the expression of Inu Yasha go from the idiotic face to the serious one.

"What do you think I should do then old man, its not like you're any good at this considering that you having had a date since like the 15th century!" Inu Yasha just merely mocking the poor man.

"I was a lady's man bad in my day so you…" he was interrupted by Inu Yasha's fake yawn. "Ok, back to the subject, one move that gets the girl with a snap of the finger is finding any excuse just to touch her or at least be near her enough to notice you"

"Yea right, like that would **ever** man."

"It works. The method is to first realize that you are near her, and then by being so close to her it excites her. Once you get a girl excited you got them wrapped around their fingers"

**End Flashback**

"Who would have thought that the old man's advice was for real," Inu Yasha thought as he deepened the kiss. Considering that Kagome was strap in the chair, she was cornered; just the way Inu Yasha wanted her to be. At first Inu Yasha had a bit of a trouble getting Kagome to like the kiss in the first place but once she was used to it, moans began to escape her mouth (though she didn't really mean them to)

"Just a bit more till I get Kagome's arms around me…" with that said Inu Yasha felt Kagome's hands slowly leave her side to climb up to the nape of Inu Yasha. (Nape is the neck right?) Inu Yasha smiled as more moans had escape her mouth knowing that she was enjoying the kiss.

RING! RING!

"DAMN PHONE! JUST A FEW MINUTES AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER!" Inu Yasha yelled as he stops the kiss to answer the phone.

"OMG I WAS KISSING INU YASHA PLUS I WAS ENJOYING IT!" Kagome thought as she felt Inu Yasha get off her and back to his seat.

As Inu Yasha looked at the phone to find it was Miruko, "What does he want?" he thought was he press TALK.

"INU YASHA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU BETTER NOT BE HARASSING KAGOME LIKE YOU DO TO OTHER GIRLS! IF I FIGURE OUT WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I WONT KILL –" Sango's voice yelled withMiruko's voice is the background and the phone was sounded like it was being struggled with.

"Sango you have to-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! GIVE ME THE-"

"Sorry Inu Yasha about that but come here as fast as you-"

BEEP! The phone was cut off for a minute but rang again.

RING! RING!

Inu Yasha glance at Kagome as he tossed the phone, "You answer it so she knows I didn't rape you or anything"

"MIRUKO GO TO HELL! ALL IM DOING IS CARING FOR MY—"

"Sango…"

"BEST FRIEND!"

"SANGO IM FINE!"

"Huh? Kagome are you ok? He didn't do anything to you rite? DAMN how could I be so stupid to match you people together. I mean you people hate each other so much I don't think it ever came to your head that you really cared bout each other. Plus-"

"Sango calm down, were going back to school as we speak" Kagome stated as Inu Yasha started the car, this time actually moving it rather than a plot to seduce her. Kagome said good-bye to Sango and kept glancing at her guilty friend aka Inu Yasha at the sides of her eyes.

"You know that this thing **never** happened ok?" Kagome stated sighing at the commotion of today.

Inu Yasha laughed while stating, "I don't know, I mean you were enjoying yourself as much as I was"

This just made her blush red but Kagome was not going down without a fight, "ITS BECAUSE YOU SEDUCED ME THAT'S WHY! I WASN'T **REALLY** ENJOYING!"

The driver just laughed even more for her childish reason to get angry. "Whatever you say Kagome…"

As Inu Yasha finally drove by the school parking a lot, he already spotted Miruko trying his best not to let Sango aka overprotected best friend. Kagome immediately got out of the car, "The moment I get his face out of my mind, the better. Such a confusing day today but I cant tell Sango, I mean she's practically tried to set Inu Yasha and I up. Then again she said she regrets that so maybe I should." Kagome thought as Sango ran to her with full speed nearly pushing Kagome over. As Sango and Kagome got back to the school, Sango had asked so much questions that Kagome couldn't keep up with what to tell her.

Miruko just walked to Inu Yasha's car as the owner locked it up. "So you gonna tell me what happens"

"Well, um- I guess you were right and I was wrong"

"What that heck is that suppose to mean?"

"I know all about you and Sango's plot to get Kagome together even if Kagome is too idiotic to notice it. At first I didn't approve it cause you guys **suck** at matching making us. I was better off taking advice from that old man"

Miruko was taken surprise considering that Inu Yasha has never showed any emotion about it till now. "Ok then man, that means that you finally saw your feelings for her?"

"Yup already made the move but she resisted a bit but nothing I could handle"

Miruko's mouth dropped, "YOU ALREADY MADE A MOVE ON HER! Oh my god, you better not tell Sango or worst have Kagome tell her"

"Its fine Kagome's in her dreamland saying that we didn't make out just a while ago"

Inu Yasha's best friend stared at Inu Yasha thinking, "Damn he moves fast"

"Oh yea Miruko you coming over tomorrow, you know this being the full moon of the month. You might meet one of the friends if you come"

"I'm sorry man I got a date with Sango tomorrow, you think it could wait"

Inu Yasha sighed, "But man it'll only take a few minutes, I mean just drop my homework off but then again I need someone to help me"

"Alright man how bout I get together with Sango and I'll get back on you k?"

"Fine"

Walking to class, Inu Yasha's ring once more. Inu Yasha glanced at the called ID and smiled,

"Hey, you coming tomorrow?" he asked.

Through the speaker Inu Yasha heard a giggle, "You bet, wouldn't miss it for the world Inu-kun"

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Oh wait Inu-kun! I just wanted to say that tomorrow, your world is going to change"

Inu Yasha was taken back, "What'd you mean?"

More giggling was heard, "Well lets just say that I'm going to be visiting your school much more than you'd like"

"Whatever, you do whatever you want"

Inu Yasha stared at the phone thinking, "I wonder what the hell that means, oh wells I'll know by tomorrow"

So you guys I gave you a mystery to solve…who was talking to Inu Yasha on the phone?

**Please review about who u think it is!**


End file.
